paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sniffing out Gems: ColleenXAloe Pups
These pups belong to User:Silverheart456 Future Generation: AloeXColleen After some time, Aloe and Colleen get married and decide to have pups. Six little bundles of fur, three boys, Journey, Cypress, and Zodiac, and three girls, Justice, Acacia, and Kallik. Personalities Journey He's the natural trickster, always doing something to try to outfox someone else or prank them. He loves to run and play, and is very goofy and silly. He got his mom's sharp tongue and loud mouth, and he can't keep a secret for longer then a few hours for the life of him. He just has to tell someone. Justice She's quieter than most of her siblings, but still loves to run and explore. She's the leader of her siblings, and is the mastermind behind most of their schemes and games. She's fiesty when pushed and is a bit shy, though not as much as her father. Cypress He's just a ball of energy, always moving around or chasing something. He's very talkative and goofy. He and Journey are like two peas in a pod, and he often gets roped into helping him with his idiotic ideas. He's not much of a thinker and usually goes along with something once it's decided. Acacia She's stubborn and headstrong like her mother, usually acting before she thinks. She's very adventerous and sassy, but has random bursts of shyness. She loves to make people happy and smile, and hates it when she's let someone close to her down. Zodiac Being the youngest of the bunch, he's curious and bouncy, always sticking his nose into something. He's very happy and sweet, almost always smiling. He loves to laugh and make others happy. He's one of the more clever of the bunch, and likes to help Justice with her ideas. Kallik She's the shyest pup in the litter, and feels like a bit of an outcast because of her white fur. She's very quite and nervous, also a bit jumpy. She tries to have fun and fit in, but always feels shunned. Her siblings try to convince her that she's not an outcast, but have little luck in succeeding. Appearacnes Journey He's a mostly black pup, with a white muzzle and underbelly. His ears are reddish brown and fluffy like his dad's with tan tips, He has reddish orange cheek floofs, and hind paws, He has a white right front paw, and white toes on his left forepaw. He has a brownish spot around his right eye. His tail is white with a blotchy gray marking on the top, and is short and fuzzy like his dad's. He has light blue eyes and wears a maroon colored collar. 'Uniform' He wears a red, orange, and blue vest with white sleves and a red bandana on his head. His jetpack is a darker yellow, and he wears a red band on his paw, and a red cape. Justice Her main pelt is a dark red-brown, with a white muzzle and underbelly like her mom. She has a darker red-orange 'hood' on her back going from the back of her neck to the top of her tail. She has a gray marking that goes from er nose, all the way up to cover her hair tuft, and goes down and outlines her 'hood'. She has lighter red-orange forepaws with white toes, and a white tail tip. She had tan edges on her legs like her mom, and has the same clover-like marking on her chest, but hers is dark brown. Her right ear is flopped over while her left one stands up. She has orchid purple eyes and wears a pale blue-gray scarf unstead of a collar. 'Uniform' A purple version of her mother's with blue trim and no sleves. Instead of a helment she wears a cap like Rocky's that's purple with a blue brim. She wears blue goggles, and her pup pack is also blue. Cypress His main body is a light brownish color, with the bottom half of his chest and underbelly being white. He has a reddish brown circle on his muzzle covering the tip of it. His ears are perked, the left one being fully tan while the right one has a tan tip. He has a balck spot over his right eye with a gray stripe coming down to outling his belly and stopping on the top of his tail. He has a black left forepaw, and a reddish right one with white toes on his right forepaw and hindpaws. He has a white tip on his hair tuft, and a white tipped tail. He has blue eyes and wears a yellow-orange bandana instead of a collar. Acacia Her main color is red-brown, but she has a black face-marking like Chase's that connects to a large spot on her back that stops at the bace of her tail. The part of her face that's not black is white and connects to her chest. She has wwhite hind legs and white toes on her forepaws. Her ears long, fluffy ears are a red orange color, as well is her short tail. Her forepaws are red orange also. She has reddish brown rins on her eyes. Her eyes are a bluish turquosie, and she wears a dark green collar. 'Uniform' A dark magenta version of Rocky's uniform with black accents. She wears a cap like his that's Magenta with a white brim and black where the white is on Rocky's. Her pup pack is white. Zodiac His main body is gray-brown and very, very fluffy He has a series of swirly brown markings on his back, with a reddish brown fluffy tail and semi floppy ears. He has tan paws, and a gray, swirly patch that covers part of his right eye. He has a black diamond marking on his chest, a black muzzle, and black cheek floofs. He has icy blue eyes and wears a black collar. 'Uniform' An orange version of Skye's, but with longer sleves. He wears orange goggles. Kallik She has mainly silvery white fur, opposed to her siblings' and parents' more nature-like colors, broken only by a few patces of gray that look like storm clouds. The most distinctive ones are the ones that cover her right eye and tail tip. She as black rims on her perked ears, and a short, fuzzy tail. She has hetrochromia like her mother, with one purple and one icy blue eye. She doesn't waer a collar until she's older. For now she just wears an aquamarine and purple bow in her ear. When she grows up, her collar is dark blue. 'Uniform' She wears a light blue snow jacket with white fleece and a toboggan of the same color. Her pup pack is purple, and she wears purple snow goggles. Trivia Future Jobs Journey: He wants to become a daredevil/stunt pup when he gets older Justice: She wants to take after her mother and become a search and rescue pup Cypress: He doesn't really want a job, he's perfectly content to just find a family to care for him Acacia: She wants to become a forest Ranger when she grows up Zodiac: He's interested in the sky and wishes to become an Aviation pup Kallik: It takes her awhile, but she eventually decides to become a snow rescue pup when she gets older. Catchphrases Journey: TBA Justice: TBA Acacia: TBA Zodiac: TBA Kallik: TBA Pup Pack Tools Journey *A jetpack *A confetti cannon *A Rope Justice *Magnifying glass *Black light *Rope/grappling hook *Net *Metal Detector Acacia *Axe *Rope *Camping supplies *Watering can *Claw Zodiac *Jetpack *Paracute *Harness *Light Kallik *Ice pick *Shovel *Heater *Heat packs *A salt dispencer Mentors Journey: TBA Justice: She mostly learns from her mother Acacia: She learns most of her skills from Ruste and Abagail Zodiac: He learns from Skye Kallik: She mostly learns from Everest, and trains alonside Shiro. In the future, She helps him train Gascon to be a snow pup. Crushes Journey: Justice: She has a crush on Treasure Cypress: Acacia: Kallik: Random *When Justice gets her job, she wears her badge as a pin on her scarf. *Kallik was named after Kallik the bear from the ''Seekers ''series *Justice's name was inspired by a Webkinz plush i got when I was younger *Acacia has a very sensetive nose like Chase, and anything from dust to cats to birds can set her off on a sneezing fit *When she's older, Justice wears a blue bow on her floppy ear *All the pups look up to their parents and wish to carry on their legacy in the PAW Patrol, except Cypress *The order form oldest to youngest: Journey, Justice, Acacia, Cypress, Kallik, and Zodiac *Kallik is close friends with her fellow trainee, Shiro, and loves to hang out with him. *Acacia is often called 'Caci' by her friends and family Gallery KIMBERLY - WIN 20151008 181902.JPG|Sketches KIMBERLY - WIN 20151012 193913.jpg|Justice with her crush Treasure Comeoninthewater.jpg|Adorable sketch of Treasure turning Justice into a merpup drawn by Confetti Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Baby Animals Category:Mixed Breed Category:Silverheart456's Character Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:Jackal Category:Pups related to Skye Category:Alaskan Husky Category:Siberian Husky Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Cocker spaniels Category:Cocker spaniel Category:Fanon pups Category:Husky Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character